Dream Flux
by StrawberrySterek
Summary: Kurt Hummel's whole life is turned upside down. He meets Sarah Puckerman and Dyana Butler, two girls focused on keeping him alive and sending him back to his world. Relationships develop, friendships are tested, and people are hurt. Kurt wants to get back to where he belongs, but a lot of people don't want him to. ON HIATUS. AU.


It was really cold. Kurt couldn't remember much after he had touched the crack in the sidewalk, but wherever he had ended up, it wasn't warm. He could feel his lips turning colors, his whole body shivering. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't move. He felt completely frozen, like everything had stopped working in his body. He tried to open his eyes, but even his eyelids seemed too heavy. As he struggled to move any of his aching limbs, a dark shadow clouded over his closed eyelids and he flinched, the involuntary movement all he could muster. A delicate voice whispered in his ear "You can move now."

All at once, Kurt leapt to his feet, his legs rebelling against him as he ran in circles around a glowing green human form. He tried to yell, to tell himself to stop, but he was unable to as he ran, everywhere, willing himself to stop, but being launched forward by his disobedient legs. The green form stretched an arm toward him, stopping him instantly. His legs walked him toward the figure, trying to use all of his willpower to tell himself to run in the other direction. The form dropped its long black cloak to reveal a young girl's smiling face. Kurt swallowed shallowly as he looked into the face of who he thought was Puck's younger sister, Sarah.

"Hello, Kurt," the girl said, smiling crookedly. Her bright hazel eyes were warm and inviting, but Kurt told himself not to trust the small child before him. The girl raised an eyebrow and said with a sigh "They all say that. My name is Sarah Puckerman, not girl or child or 'HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT THING'."

Kurt whimpered a bit and nodded. Sarah giggled, her small hand coming to rest against her lips. Her delicately painted pastel pink nails were chipped and dirty. Kurt, finally gaining back his free will, walked toward Sarah. He took her small hand in his and inspected her hand. He cringed at the sight of a few steadily bleeding cuts. Sarah looked unfazed, smiling kindly at Kurt, revealing a few missing teeth.

"I know what you're thinking," she began, her smile slowly giving way to a serious frown. "Where are you, how am I here, and why are you so cold. All of those questions have perfectly illogical answers.

'You're in my world. Not Earth, my REAL world. I love Noah and my mother dearly, but it's hard to live there with my unique abilities. Abilities you have too, but we'll discuss those later. Anyway, I'm here because I, much like you, have the ability to travel through time and space at will. While it's a blessing and a curse, it'll be much harder for you. Because unlike mine, your family is in danger. And you need to save them. And fast."

Kurt blinked at the girl, no older than eight, and said slowly "How do I know you're for real?"

Sarah groaned and held up her hand, a bright green light forming and dancing across her fingers. She waved her hand and flicked her wrist in no particular direction. The green light exploded, a huge, booming sound and suddenly, there was a small hole just big enough for a human to go through. She smiled snidely at the look of combined terror and shock on Kurt's face. She gently held his hand. "Look at me and concentrate on what makes you happy."

Kurt thought about glee club, he thought about sleepovers with his girlfriends, he thought about his dad and Carole and Finn, but he mostly thought about Blaine. Blaine was without a doubt the thing that made him the most happy. As he remembered his and Blaine's first date, a light pink glow surrounding himself and Sarah. He gasped and looked down at Sarah. She smiled, clapping her hands together slowly. "Great! You run on romance. There's plenty where we're going!"

"Wait," Kurt interrupted, "I run on romance? What does that mean, what do you run on?"

Sarah smiled. "I run on adventurous memories. I have plenty, considering being Noah's sister. Like, when I need the most power, I remember the time Noah did a flip on his bike at the skate park with me last year. It was awesome, and he gave me a bunch of hugs and kisses and he bought me ice cream."

Kurt smiled at the thought of Puck being a good big brother to Sarah. He knew all about Puck's sensitive side, but he had never known he had a protective brother side.

"I didn't either," Sarah said, reading Kurt's mind. "But isn't your stepbrother Finn Hudson? Finn's over at my house all the time, he's my babysitter, other than Quinn, and he's a great big brother to me. He talks about you a lot. He tells me that I just HAD to meet you and that you were an awesome little brother to him."

Kurt blushed lightly and smiled at the kind words from his brother. He had a soft spot in his heart for Finn that he really didn't like to show. But when it did peek out, it was apparent. Especially when someone called Finn names or made fun of his dancing. Truth be told, Finn was a great dancer when it was just him and one or two other people. He got nervous dancing in front of crowds, and he wasn't a magnificent singer in private (if you don't count in the shower). It was like a weird opposite thing with him. Kurt had grown pretty used to it by now.

Sarah tapped his shoulder and smiled lightly. "We really should get going. That crack in the sidewalk that you touched wasn't an accident. Do you remember feeling as if you weren't able to control your arms or legs? That was my doing. I needed to get you into this world so I could train you. Well, WE could train you. Actually, to be exact, SHE could."

Kurt looked in the direction to which Sarah was pointing. He gasped when he saw a girl that seemed to appear suddenly out of thin air. She smiled and her bright blue eyes lit up. Her cheeks were sprinkled with light brown freckles, a blue headband that matched her sundress and eyes was set on her shoulder-length brown hair. She had black Ray-Ban glasses and blue sandals on, as well as a necklace with a small charm that looked somewhat like a hexagon. She smiled at him and curtsied. "Hello, Mr. Hummel. My name is Dyana Butler. It's a pleasure to meet you after Sarah having told me such wonderful things about you!"

Kurt smiled lightly at her. "No need for formalities. My name's Kurt, not Mr. Hummel."

Dyana shook her head. "Oh, no, Mr. Hummel! I was told to refer to you in only the highest title. I suspected Sir Hummel was a bit too formal, as was monsieur. So I just went with Mr. Hummel, because it's a general formality in you world. Am I correct?"

Kurt nodded a bit. "But I insist you just call me Kurt."

Dyana sighed. "No, Mr. Hummel. I refuse."

Kurt sighed a bit and shook his head. "Whatever. Would you prefer if I called you Miss Butler?"

"Of course I would! I'm merely your guide on this endeavor. I will only answer to Dyana," she protested, arms crossed over her chest. Kurt sighed again and nodded. "If you insist, Dyana."

Dyana smiled and curtsied again, her dainty hands holding the corners of her dress. Sarah smiled at them and regained Kurt's attention. "Kurt, I'm going to leave you in Dyana's more than capable hands. Dyana, remember, omnibus modis serva incolumem."

Dyana nodded and replied "Prometto che farò."

Kurt tilted his head and said "I have no idea what you two are saying."

Dyana giggled and translated. "She told me to keep you safe at all costs. And I promised I would."

Kurt gasped a bit and shook his head rapidly. "No way are you gonna protect me at all costs. I'm a big strong man, I can not only take care of myself but I'm certainly not gonna risk the life of a young girl with such a bright future ahead of her. No, if anything, I'm going to keep YOU safe at all costs."

There was a tense silence in the room. Kurt nodded decidedly and grabbed Sarah's hand. He kissed it lightly and whispered "How can I contact you if the need arises?"

Sarah blushed and said "Just tell Dee you need to talk to me. She'll set up a hologram. It'll be fully functional at all times, as I am going to spend quite a lot of time here in this world. And just so you know, when you return to Earth, it will seem as if you never left. No one will know you were even gone. It's as if time freezes while you're gone. One time I came here right in the middle of a conversation with my mom and I was here for about a week. When I came back, she jumped right back into the conversation as if I had been there the entire time. It was awesome!"

Kurt nodded a bit and kissed Sarah's forehead. "I'll see you soon, okay, princess?"

Sarah blushed and repeated slowly "Princess...?"

Kurt nodded a bit. "Is it okay if I call you that? There's also cupcake, baby, sissy, pumpkin-"

Sarah cut him off and said "I'd love any of those, especially sissy."

"Sissy it is," he replied, kissing her forehead lightly. He held onto Dyana's hand and followed her into a small, swirling vortex of blue. He gave one last smile in Sarah's direction and followed Dyana into the dark blue orb floating around in the nothingness of the white room they were in. He felt an overwhelming calm wash over his whole body. His eyes closed and he felt his fingers slip from Dyana's hand. When his eyes opened, he saw himself sitting back on his heels in a large grassy field. He gasped and looked around, quickly noticing Dyana sitting behind him, wide awake. She smiled and waved. "Mr. Hummel! You've been passed out for a few hours now. You'll really must get used to traveling, you and I will be doing it quite a lot nowadays."

The sky was a beautiful light blue color, speckled with white clouds. Kurt smiled a bit and stood up, leaning forward slightly on his toes. Dyana followed suit, her sundress replaced by a mint green crop top over a white tank top. She wore white capri pants and mint green ballet flats. Her blue headband had turned green, but her bright blue eyes stayed the same She had a black leather bracelet on that he couldn't read. Kurt looked down at his own wardrobe and gasped. He was wearing a striped teal and white tank top, khakis, black vans, and a Neff snapback. He noticed a white and teal bracelet on his wrist, with beads on it stating in black loopy cursive "MY HEART IS DYANA'S". He tilted his head and showed it to her. She smiled and showed him hers. "MY HEART IS KURT'S".

"They're for protection," she elaborated. "People in this realm are hooked on having mates and wives or husbands. This will ensure we have safe passage to where we need to go."

Kurt nodded a bit and whispered "Where do we need to go?"

Dyana smiled and grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

_Part one of Dream Flux is completed! Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
